


A crown for an emperor

by Saku015



Series: 12 days of Akafuri [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Falling In Love, Flower Crowns, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Furi wants to give a flower crown to his niece, but it becomes someone else's present eventually.





	A crown for an emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Flower crowns.

Furi was in Kyoto, kneeling at the middle of a park. He came here to visit his brother and he would like to bring something to his niece. He knew that she was in her ’princess period’, so he thought about a flower crown.

He concentrated on his work so hard that he did not heard as someone knelt down beside him. When he looked up from his half-finished flower crown, he found himself face to face with curious ruby eyes.

”AKASHI?!” He shirked, jumping back a little b y instinct. Akashi narrowed his eyes slightly, but then his attention turned from Furi towards his work. ”Ah! This… you know…” Furi started, feeling as his face heated up. ”I came to Kyoto to visit my family and this will be a present.”

”It is really kind of you, Furihata-kun,” Akashi said with a little nod.

”Um… why are you here?” Furi asked, but when he examined the other more his face fell. ”Even Sunday? I swear your coach is more sadistic than ours.”

Akashi let out a little chuckle as he looked at his basketball bag as well. Yes, their training schedule was hard, but right then, he was happy about it. He would not have met with the brown haired boy otherwise. He then looked back at the crown in Furi’s hands.

”I used to make crowns like this as well when I was small.”

”Really?!” Furi asked, totally surprised. Somehow, he could not imagine Akashi making flower crowns. Hearing Akashi’s little laughter made his blush deepen. ”Sorry…”

”It is nothing,” Akashi said, waving his hand. ”If I were someone else, I would not believe it either.”

”Who did you make them with?” Furi asked with half of his attention on his work.

”I made them with my mother,” Akashi said, before his eyes became cloudy, ”before she passed away.”

Furi wanted to hit himself on the forehead. That was true, he could not expect the answer, but he still felt guilty. He did not mean to hurt Akashi’s feelings, no matter how intimidating he thought the other was. When he finished his work, he turned towards Akashi and put the crown on his head. Akashi’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Here!” Furi said, wanting his voice to sound brave, but he knew it was only a whisper. He did not know why he gave it to the other, but after hearing that sad story, Furi really wanted to cheer him up.

Akashi raised one of his hands up and touched the silky flowers in his hair. He felt as a kind smile tugged on his lips because of the warmth he felt bubbling up in his chest. He put his hands on Furi’s shoulders to keep him in place, then leaned forward and kissed the other on his forehead.

”Thank you, Furihata-kun! I will cherish it!”


End file.
